More Penguin Days of summer: Revenge of the phoenix
by penguin adventures
Summary: After defeating Lord Shen in the past the Penguins are back in business. The Penguins receive Intel the Blowhole has a base near Phoenix, Arizona. however what they find in the middle of the desert is something much worst. The Phoenix is back and out for revenge. Can the penguins survive a vengeful phoenix and the scorching desert? Warning: breaking of the fourth wall may occur.
1. Skipper's recap

After escaping from the Lord Shen controlled New York city we went back to Po's time in an attempt to stop Shen's greatest victory. After defeating Shen's girlfriend Swordfeather, saving the emperor of china, and successfully defended the jade palace; Lord Shen was once again defeated by Po. Not taking any chances Po, The Furious Five, Shifu, Ox, and Croc sent Shen off to Chorh-Gom Prison. Under guard by Commander Vachir and the anvil of heaven the chance of Lord Shen eventually escaping to have his revenge…IS VERY HIGH! Remember those guys couldn't even stop Tai lung from escaping Chorh-gom so how can they stop Lord Shen? So it's not a matter of IF lord Shen escapes it's a matter of When Lord Shen escapes. But I'm not worried Prison breaks take a long time to plan and execute. So with that peacock defeated for now we focus on more important things…Like a certain Dolphin. We received word that Blowhole may have a new base in the outskirts of Phoenix, Arizona. Little do we know that we would uncover something much worst then the secret lair of that mad dolphin foe…


	2. Chapter One: Rebirth of the phoenix

July 2nd 2016

Outskirts of Phoenix, Arizona

5:00 A.M. pacific time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski status report!," I shouted. "We are approaching the cave that serves as the entrance to Blowhole's base," Kowalski said. "Building a base in the middle of a desert," I said, "Now that is exactly something Blowhole would do!" "Um…but we're not in the desert," Private said. "No we're still in a desert…who builds a city in a desert anyway," I replied. "Um…" Kowalski said, "the egpytains, the Syrians…" Kowalski listed several modern and ancient cultures that have cities in the desert. "Point taken," I replied. "What wrong with Phoenix Arizona?" Private said. "The heat," I said, "this place makes madagascar feel like the artic."

"That would be the fact that we're in a desert," Kowalski said, "and at night it's quiet cold." "Why aren't we here at night then," Private said. "Kowalski," I said, "tell private the reason we're not infiltrating Blowhole's lair at night." "scorpians, venomious snakes, coyotes…Need I contiune," Kowalski said. "What if it turns out Blowhole doesn't have a base here," Private said. "Then we'll get some free scenario training," I replied, "maybe throw in some desert combat drills." "I hear they added that at next year's Elitest of The Elite Competion," Kowalski said. "Ha! The North Wind won't be able to take the heat!" I said. "There also barring the Puffin Intelligence agency from competing and removing the battle simulation round." "Good," I said.

We entered the cave itself and walked into we found an metal door. "DO NOT ENTER! BIOHAZARD!" "Nice try Blowhole," I said. Kowalski hacked into a panel and the door opened to reveal another door with a "WARNING: Enter at your own risk!" "bring it on Blowhole," I said. Kowalski hacked into another panel and that door opened. "DO NOT GO PAST THIS DOOR!" "Oh…" I said, "we are going past this door!" Kowalski hacked into yet another panel and another series of doors opened. "YOU" "HAVE" "BEEN" "WARNED!" the final door read, "No trespassing…violators will be killed." Kowalski hacked into the door and it opened. We entered only to find another door. Unlike the other metal doors in front of it it was made of wood. "hmm…" I said. A message was cut into the wood, "Inturders be warned the only thing beyond this door is death."

Rico hacked up his fourbarrel rocket launcher and blasted the doors done revealing one final door made of iron, copper, and gold. Rico hacked up his crowbar and we carefully broke the door opened. We entered the room belong and found a deep pool of water. A signal walkway was the only way to the other side. Kowalski found a sign, "Foolish intruders beware…a series of dangerous traps lay ahead…including trap doors, viper pits, fire, crossbows, poison arrows, cannons, and spikes." "Skipper…see those pressure pads and trip wires," Kowalski said, "as long as we avoid them we should survive." We carefully traversed the trap filled walkway and entired the final set of doors. A message was carved into a rock, "IF you made it this far then I'm afraid your dead." We kicked the heavy wooden door opened and found ourselves in a chamber fill of treasure. "not interested…" I replied ignoring the treasures. In the back of the chamber was a display case holding the feather of the crystal falcon…and behind that was a indentation in the ground. In the indentation was a large pail of ash. Engraved on the cave wall behind it was a message "BEHOLD THE FINAL RESTING PLACE OF THE PHOENIX!"

"This is definitely not blowhole's lair," Kowalski said. "Kowalski the Phoenix won't come back right?" I said. "Well Phoenixes are reborn in fire," Kowalski said, "so as long as we don't light the ash on fire we should be fine." "Oh uh," Rico said. We turned around and saw that the ash in the indentation was now on fire. "Opps," Private said. Rico faceplamed while Kowalski and I crossed our flippers and glared at him. "What…it was cold in here," Private said. The small fire that private started exploded into a massive firey blaze. In the center of the fire the ash formed into an egg with then hatched by exploding into a million pieces. And The Phoenix in all it's firey glory appeared before us. The firebird opened it eyes and glared at us his eye's full of fury.

"Thank you young private," he said as the fire died down, "Now you and your comrades are doomed." "I thought we defeated you!" I shouted. (flashback) "The Falcon was self-absored anyway," The Phoniex replied. "The Snow Queen is mine," The Fire Queen shouted. "That work really well the last time," Private replied. Anna knocked the Fire Queen out with her trademark send Prince Hans flying across the fjord punch. The Fire Queen crumpled and Kowalski returned her to her Universe...well the Doctor did most of the work. "She's lucky I don't like traveling to other universes very often." "So how do we beat The Phoniex," I said. "You can not defeat me!" The Phoniex shouted, "This is a foolish quest!" "For you," Elsa replied assuming her epic Ice Dragon Form. "You think a Dragon can stop me," The Phoniex said, "Those two dragons over there are trembling before me!"

"You know what they say," Elsa replied, "fight fire with ice!" A barrage of Ice was sent The Phoniex's way but he flew out of the way. "He's getting away!" I said running towards North's sleigh. Elsa shot into the air and followed the phoniex, "She's going up there without back up!" Kowalski shouted! "Oh no she isn't," North said grabbing me while Frost hopping aboard. "On comet on cupid on donner on dancer…" "Get on with it!" "Dash away! Dash away all!" North said, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night." "Was that really needed," Kowalski said. "What I can't help it." "Stormfly now!" "Now Toothless!" Astrid and Hiccup shouted. "This should be interesting," The Phoniex said as we attacked. While the Phoniex was distracted Elsa come from behind and froze The Phoniex's wings. "Fools" he boomed, "you will pay for that." He hit Elsa with his claws knocking Elsa from her Dragon form. But Elsa threw the last punch and shot an ice blast at the phoniex's heart. She was caught by Astrid who was following The Phoniex as he fell. "You fools," were the last words The Phoniex said. (end of flashback) "Yes you did," The Phoneix replied, "but fun fact…Phoneix's are born and reborn in fire." The Phoenix picked the four of us up in it's talons and smashed thru the cave's ceiling. The phoenix laughed evilly as he flew off towards the desert.

(end of chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: You will burn!

Arizona desert

7:00 A.M. pacific Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Put us down right now you overgrown eagle!" I shouted. "As you wish," the phoenix replied. The Phoenix opened his talons and we fell to the ground. We landed on the dry desert soil with a thud. The Phoenix was now once again on fire, "NOW YOU DIE!" "Not today," I said. "YOU WILL BURN!" "You keep saying that," I said, "still not burning!" "Your arrogance will not serve you well," the Phoenix shouted. "rico," I said, "let's fight fire with fire!" Rico hacked up his flamethrower and sent a barrage of fire at the phoenix… "FOOLS!" the phoenix shouted, "shooting firing at me will only make me stronger!" "run!" I shouted.

we ran for our lives deeper into the desert the flaming phoenix right behind us. We could literally feel the heat imanating from the bird. Kowalski grabbed his ice ray from Rico and fired only for nothing to happen. "Crud…I forgot to replace the powercells," Kowalski muttered. Kowalski swapped the useless ice ray for his freeze ray (which one I don't know…I mean who had three freeze rays) only for the phoenix to send a fireball that melted it. "Sub-Zero Cannon now!" Kowalski said. "nice try Kowalski," I said, "Rico destroyed that." Much to my shock rico hacked up the Sub-Zero Cannon and fired trapping the phoenix in a block of ice.

Unfortantly since we were in a desert it melted almost instantly. "Your in my element ice birds," The Phoenix shouted, "and way out of your ledge!" "We defeated a destroyer of worlds," I said, "we can defeat you." "a destroyer…as in THE destroyer of worlds!" "Um…yeah," I said. "I don't know how you would do that when Kuchinkukan is a story made up to scare children…" The Phoenix, "I mean a cheeseloaf destroyed six worlds…come on!" "A legend thinks Kuchinkukan is a legend," I said, "now isn't that ironic." "I will kill you!" "Sure you will…when they find Bigfoot," I said. "Not when pigs fly?" The Phoenix said. "Oh I seen pigs fly…trust me," I said. "Okaay," he said, "I'm just going to…BURN YOU!" "I rather get thrown in the pits of hades," I said. "Um…Skipper," Kowalski said. "Oh don't tempt me," The Phoenix said, "I happen to have hades on speeddail." "Oh…BURN," Kowalski said. "And now I will burn you some more!" A massive blast of fire knocked us across the desert.

The blast knocked us into bonfire that just happened to be burning. "Oh, Hot! Hot! Hot!" Private said. We instantly jumped out of the fire and stopped, dropped, and rolled. "Who has a bonfire in the middle of the desert!" I shouted. "Biologists," Kowalski said. A bunch of scientist looking people had surrounded us and started snapping pictures. "This is amazing we just discovered a new speices of penguins… that live in the desert of arizona." "Arizona Desert Penguins!" some who was a little to excited said. Kowalski pulled out the speak n' spell, "Run…Run…a Phoenix is going to destroy us all!" "Their now such thing as a…" The Phoenix in all it's firey glory appeared over the camp. "Ah!" All the biologists shouted as they ran away right into a rattlesnake nest. The Rattlesnakes hissed in angry as they started to rattle their…rattles. "Move away slowly," one of the biologists said. "should I grab the snakebite kit from the…" A nearby tent erupted into flames. "…Tent."

"Bow before my might humans," The Phoenix said, "And tell me if my speices exist…" "there is such a thing," one of biologists said, "what else is that actually exist that the crypdozoologists have been telling us were real all these years!" "Why don't you ask them," The Phoenix said, "FROM YOU GRAVES!" That sent the humans running as fast as their feet could carry them into their jeeps. They then floored it for cilivatization. "Humans…always sticking their heads where they don't belong…" "Now if you excuse me," The Phoenix said, "I have a lair in death valley to return to…" "So your not killing us?" Private said. "As long as you don't follow me to my lair!" The Phoenix said as he flew off.

"Death valley…sounds european…Kowalski book the next flight to where ever Death valley is!" "Death valley?…is in California" "Grab your passports boys we're going…wait….IT'S IN 'MERICA?" "Which America," Kowalski said. "What do you mean which 'merica?" "North or south?" Kowalski said. "THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!" "Yes," Kowalski said, "in california the hottest place in the country…and I mean deadly hot." "In kind of in the name," I said. "So we're heading to his lair then?" Private said. "We need to end this private!" I said, "and I feel like the end of the episode is getting near."

"The What?" Private said. We suddenly all got headaches, "ow…shouldn't have broken the fourth wall…" "And that people is why I keep telling Skipper to stop breaking the fourth wall," Kowalski said, "Only a trained professional like The Doctor should break the fourth wall." "Oh your breaking the fourth wall now?" I said. "And it was so worth the headache!" "but what about the…" "What fourth wall," Kowalski said. "wait what's one the other side of the fourth wall then?" Private said, "can the fourth wall be broken both ways…" "alright readers…say something," I said. "Hmm…" Kowalski said, "I would review this right now if I were you." "I can't hear you reader," I said, "SAY SOMETHING!" "Case closed," Kowalski said, "we can break thru the fourth wall but nobody can break into the fourth wall from the other side!" "Hey! Skilene writers!" I shouted, "I knew you are probably not reading this but…for the record…MARLENE AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS!" "And now that our we're done breaking the fourth wall," I said calmly, "Let's find and defeat that phoenix!" "Hopefully we didn't scare away all our fans," Kowalski muttered. "No more breaking the fourth wall today…that's an order…I think I got my point across!"

Skipper's Note: the fourth wall breaking you just experienced didn't happen. In Fact…YOU DIDN'T READ ANYTHING about penguins breaking the fourth wall. WE DIDN'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! Right?

Marty: Yes S…I mean…No sir!

Kowalski: and somebody didn't read the memo to put a drawing of Skipper doing his hypnotic stare here…

(end of chapter two)


	4. Chapter Three: Lair of the phoenix

Death Valley, California

8:00 A.M. pacific time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Okay the Lair of The Phoenix is near," I said despite the fact that the heat was missing with my mind…I mean I think I just saw a jackalope! science still doesn't know if they exist or if they even existed. And I'm currently don't have any available brain space to speculate about their existence at the moment. And finding a way to defeat a Phoenix is more important right now anyway. "Kowalski how much farther!" Skipper said, "I think I'm starting to see mirages!" "Oh we're way past that skipper," I said. "thermometer!" Skipper shouted. "a scorching 100 degrees Skipper," I replied looking at the temperature.

"What!" Skipper shouted. "And that's in the shade!" I said. "when we return to cilivation let's get a big container of icecream!" Skipper said. "I second that idea," I said. "Let's find this lair and defeat that Phoenixfireydestructionpants!" "firey…destruction…pants…OoooH I want a pair of those!" Skipper said. "Me too! Me too!" Rico said. I facepalmed, "The Lair is this…waaaaaay!" I fell into an open pit and the darkness below. "Kowalski are you okay?" Skipper shouted from above. I look up and shouted, "Rico! Threw down a rope so the rest of you can come down!"

after climbing down the rope Skipper asked the obvious question, "how do you know this is the lair…" The snores of the Phoenix echoed from deeper in the cave. "ah," Skipper said. "Shh…" Private said. No that wasn't the obvious question, "how are we going to get out of here?" Private said. "The rope," I said. "Uh," Rico said holding up both ends of the rope. "Uh," I said, "I'll figure it out!" "let's make sure this Phoenix never wakes up," Skipper said. as our eyes adjusted we walked thru the dark, damp passage ways until we were directly in front of a sleeping phoenix.

"Okay…" Skipper whispered, "now what?" "I didn't get that far," I whispered back. "What!" Skipper whisper-shouted. "I thought we were just going to wing it," I said. "Oh…great," Skipper said. And at the moment Private happened to drop his lunacorn (which we didn't know he had on him) turning on the nightlight. Private blinded all of us and woke up the phoenix who quickly swiped the head off of it. "Princess self-respectra!" Private shouted, "Nooooo!" "rainbows are upside down…c-c-c-color smiles….coloooor smillllllles! c….o….l…o…r…s…m…i…l…e…s PRIVATE I TRUSTED YOU!" "What?" private said. "Kuchinkukan!" Skipper shouted. Rico hacked up a the flamethrower but, "be nice to everyone one and everyone will be…" "AHHHH!" Rico shouted smashing it into little bitty pieces with his crowbar.

"Nooo!" Private shouted. "Welcome to the adult world," the Phoenix said, "now allow me to get rid of those tears…BY MELTING YOUR EYES OUT OF YOUR SKULL!" "ew," rico said. "sorry…your wrong," I said, "eyes don't melt…" "Maybe I should boil your brain then smart guy!" he said. "brain don't boil Phoenix!" Skipper shouted. "Actually," I said, "yes they do…" "That's is not helping!" " Why do you want to burn us!" Private shouted. "WELL YOU DID RUIN MY SLEEP!" "you have been dead for decades…why would you need sleep," I said. "I did just fly over here from Arizona...and coming back to life from my own ashes is tiring." "do phoenix's breath fire?" Private asked. "Yes," The Phoenix said opening his mouth.

"Um…Kowalski…" skipper said. I picked up the subzero cannon and fired into his open mouth. The Phoenix choked a little, "Ha! No freeze ray and extinguish the firey blaze inside me…" The Phoenix freezed completely in two seconds. The ice had immoblized the phoenix…he couldn't do much beside move his eyeballs. The angry gaze suggested that if he wasn't completely incased in ice from the inside out he would have probably said, "You fools!" He probably had one massive brainfreeze as despite being immobile he was shivering. But off course the Phoenix was done freezing and when all his internal organs were frozen the Ice statue that was The Phoenix started to crack. And then with one weak and painful squeam the The Phoenix shattered into ice fragments. The fragments resembled more a of a freak desert ice storm then a corpse.

"Take that!" Skipper said, "we kicked that Phoenix's butt!" "Uh…all you guys did was stand there…I was the one who actually defeated it." "The Kudos to you Kowalski!" Skipper said, "now let's head back to cilivazation!" "Rico signal the monkey-powered superplane tell them to get a monkey chain ready!" "Wait…" Private said, "so…your telling us that you had the superplane on stand by this whole time!" "Um…yeah," I said. Rico hacked a crowbar into Private's flipper. "Ahh!" Private shouted as we chasing Skipper around the cave. "Wahhh!" Skipper shouted as he ran away from us.

THE END


	5. This is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Blowhole!

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
